La confesion y el baile
by creppylover
Summary: Grojband y los newmans fueron invitados a tocar en la fiesta del príncipe Eddie,cada quien quiere cumplir algo,Laney quiere que Corey se de cuenta de sus sentimientos,Carrie trata de que Lenny la ame denuevo,Trina busca un príncipe encantador,Mack y Maddie intentan animar la emas,Lenny ah dicho algo,que no debio de haber dicho...
1. Chapter 1

**este capitulo va dedicado a orne,que tanto insistió en que haga un cap en el que Laney se le declare a Corey,así que,aquí esta amiga,ojala lo disfrutes. **

**ninguno de los personajes me pertenece mas que mis OCç**

**intentare hacerlo que parezca...como...a los episodios del programa (QUE AMO X3)****.**

**a,y si mas adelante menciono algo,como no se,que Trina busca a un príncipe con el quien salir,es porque Mina ahora sale con Nick Mallory.**

**y aqui los Newmans y los Grojband son amigos,ya que hicieron las paces tras un concierto en el ayuntamiento.**

* * *

se ve a Kin tomando un gran refresco de soda mientras a lado de el,su hermano,Kon estaba esperando la señal de Kin,mientras,Laney los observaba sentada en el sillón.

Kin deja de beber y le levanta el pulgar a su hermano,Kon se prepara y...

-ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-

Kon eructo mientras decía el abecedario,cuando termino choca las manos con su hermano que estaba despeinado.

-vaya,debo admitir que eso fue impresionante,¿como aprendiste eso?-

-lo vi en un episodio de Isla del drama-

-¿aun pasan los viejos episodios?,creí que ya estaban por Total Drama All Stars-

-siguen pasando todas las temporadas-

le dice Kin mientras se peinaba

-a todo esto,¿donde esta Corey?,se supone que el vive aquí-

-¡chicos!,no me lo van a creer-

grita Kin de la nada pero luego saca un libreto y lo lee.

-mi error otravez,esa es la linea de Corey-

Kin sonríe apenado mientras Laney lo mira enojada cruzada de brazos.

-¡chicos!,no me lo van a creer-

grita Corey abriendo la puerta de su garaje.

-¿porque no?,somo crédulos-

dice Kin sonriendo de oreja a oreja junto a su hermano.

-¿que no vamos a creer Core?-

-bueno,son dos cosas que no me van a creer-

-¿y cuales son?-

pregunta Kon

-bueno,la primera es que me encontré con Carrie en el puesto de salchichas del señor hot-dog-

-¿y?-

-pues estuvimos peleando y nos arrojamos salchichas hasta cansarnos-

sus amigos se miran extrañados y luego lo miran a el arqueando una ceja

-y después hicimos un contrato de paz por parte del Alacalde Mellow-

-¿que no nos habíamos reconciliado antes?-

pregunta Laney

-nop,ustedes se reconciliaron,menos nosotros que aun seguíamos odiándonos a muerte-

-¿y la segunda cosa?-

pregunta Kin

-la segunda cosa es,que gracias a ese contrato de paz,tocaremos en la gran gala del príncipe Eddie-

-¿¡enserio!?-

preguntan sus amigos sorprendidos

-claro que si,tocaremos junto a los NewMans-

-no tengo problema con ello,con que toquemos esta bien para mi-

dice Kin sonriendo y cruzado de brazos

-lo dices porque te alegra de que ellos hicieran las pases y por fin puedas salir con tu novia en paz-

dice Kon picaro y Kin se sonroja al extremo

-tu cállate hermano-

-bueno prepárense,hay que conseguir un traje-

-yo ya tengo uno-

sonríe Kin apuntando a su camiseta

-Kin,no creo que eso sea un traje de verdad-

-Awwww-

Kin se deprime.

-ok chicos,nosotros tres,junto a Lenny y los medas chicos,iremos a comprar los trajes para la gran gala ,y tu Laney iras a...-

Corey no pudo terminar su frase ya que Trina bajo hacia el garaje dejando un humo rosa.

-¿¡la gran gala!?,hablas de la gran gala que se hará esta noche?-

-emm...¿si?,¿porque?,¿quieres ir?-

dice Corey formando una sonrisa retadora a su hermana.

-¿estas bromeando?,siempre eh querido i...-

Trina se calla al instante y se cruza de brazos molesta.

-¿me vas a dejar ir con tal de que te lleve no es así?-

-acertaste,pero no solo eso,con tal de que nos lleves,y nos hagas trajes y vestidos para la gala-

-solo haré los vestidos,los trajes son demasiado sencillos,los venden en el centro comercial a 20 dolares-

-echo-

los 2 se estrechan las manos.

-asco-

Trina saca su celular y le marca a Mina

-MINA-AQUÍ-AHORA-

-estoy justo aquí-

Mina aparece de la nada junto a Trina

-¿y?-

.ohh,si,em,me gusta tu maquillaje Trina-

-ahh,gracias Minsky,bien,necesito que llames a las chicas y a tu hermana,tengo que ver que gustos tienen para hacer sus vestidos,y el de nosotras-

-enseguida-

-genial,y mas vale que las que escojas sean la que pienso o estaras en problemas-

-s-seguro-

-vámonos-

las 2 suben las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Trina.

-bien chicos,vamos por los demás y a comprar los trajes-

-¡a comprar trajes!-

**(A COMPRAR LOS TRAJES)**

se ve a Trina con lentes y el pelo atado a una cola de caballo,ella estaba sentada en su cama mientras Mina estaba ahí parada.

-ok, debo de entender que as que solo pudieron ir son,las Newmans y Clare,Mack y Maddie!?-

-e-eran las únicas disponibles-

-perfecto, será sencillo, vamos a hacer los trajes, serás mi caballete-

-encantada Trina-

* * *

Se ve a los chicos dentro de una tienda de trajes,Corey y Roy estaban viendo un traje igualito al que Corey uso en el episodio all we need is cake,Lenny estaba viendo un smoking verde,y Kin,Kon,Carl y Martin uno negro.

-oigan,¿como creen que sera la gran gala?-

pregunta Kon

-pues yo oí que es una de las mas grandes fiestas de todo Peace Ville,vendrán reyes,príncipes y famosos,y gente muy muy importante-

dice Roy

-mi tío es el presentador-

dice Carl

-¿no me digas que el es el hijo del príncipe Eddie?-

pregunta atónito Corey a su amigo

-obvio,¿que esperabas?,en mi familia todos somos monstruos-

-pero ellos parecen tan...normales-es que usan su poder de la ilusión,mi tío es frankestein y el príncipe Eddie es un vampiro,por ejemplo,ustedes me ven como una persona normal,pero en realidad soy un brujo hechicero-

-lo sabemos,pero sigo sin creer que ellos 2 sean...tu sabes,monstruos-

dice Corey algo incomodo

-ooh,y cuando tu te conviertes en un mitad demonio es tan normal-

dice Carl sarcástico

-¿¡vamos a comprar trajes o no!?-

pregunta Corey algo molesto.

-ya estamos listos-

gritan al unisono Kin,Kon y Roy

-perfecto, vayan a pagarlo, díganle que lo cargue a la cuenta de Trina-

al pagarlo,los chicos salen de la tienda dirigiéndose al garaje pero Roy los detiene.

-¡alto!,no podemos ir al garaje ahora-

-¿porque no?-

pregunta Corey a su amigo rubio

-porque las chicas pueden estar cambiándose-

-pues con mas razón voy-

dice Carl sonriendo de oreja a oreja y yendo hacia el garaje pero Kin lo toma de la oreja.

-oh no,no lo harás-

-bien,¿que hacemos ahora mientras tanto?-

pregunta Kon

-no lo se,¿vamos a molestar a Yoyo?-

pregunta Martín

-meh,eso ya lo hicimos ayer-

dice Carl

-¡lo tengo!,chicos,tengo un plan loco que talves funcione-

dice Corey llamando la atención de sus amigos.

...

...

...

-¿y cual es ese plan?-

pregunta Lenny extrañado

-no lo se,esperaba a que se pusiera la excelente transición para darme tiempo de sobra para pensar-

-eres raro sabes (?)-

dice Lenny

-no me importa sabes (?)-

dice Corey cruzado de brazos.

-solo,vayamos al garaje-

dice Martín

-pero las chicas pueden estarse cambiando-

dice Roy

-ya le mande un mensaje a mi hermana y dice que ya están listas-

-perfecto,es hora de cambiarnos e ir a la gala-

**(¡EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN!)**

Trina,Mina,Corey,Carrie,Laney,Lenny,Kin,Kon,Kim,Konnie,Martin,Maddie,Roy,Mack,Carl y Clare,estaban en frente de un castillo gigante.

Trina llevaba un largo vestido rosa,aretes de perla al igual que un collar y una pulsera y tambien llevaba unos zapatos de cristal.

Mina llevaba un vestido corto sin mangas color aqua,una cinta verde amarrada a la cintura,tacones plateados y una diadema plateada.

Carrie llevaba un vestido color celeste con brillos a holanes,tenia una manga en el lado izquierdo del hombro,unas botas blancas con unos detalles celestes y no llevaba su gorro.

Laney llevaba llevaba el mismo vestido que Carrie solo que sin los holanes,la parte de arriba del vestido era verde y la de abajo un verde oscuro,llevaba unas botas negras,unos guantes largos sin dedos color amarillo.

Kim tenia un vestido a tirantes rojos,lapiz labial rosa,su pelo atado a una cola de caballo y zapatos rosas.

Konnie llevaba un vestido negro de mangas largas dejando en vista sus hombros,su pelo estaba tado a una cebolla y llevaba zapatos plateados.

Maddie levaba el mismo vestido que utilizo pinkie pie en MLP Equestria Grils** (N/A:si,me gusta MLP,y que!?)**

Mack llevaba un vestido de color amarillo sin mangas,una bufanda pequeña blanca,unas botas blancas y una diadema blanca.

Clare llevaba un vestido sin mangas color morado oscuro,unos guantes negros y unas botas negras y su pelo estaba suelto.

los chicos,tenían puestos su trajes que compraron.

-wow,es mas grande de lo que imagine-

dice Kim maravillada

-¡au!,Trina,el vestido que me hiciste pica-

dice Maddie intentando rascarse la espalda.

-ay no seas llorona prima,batalle mucho en hacer tu vestido,fue difícil encontrar algo que te gustara pero que fuera formal-

Maddie suspira frustrada mientras entraban al castillo,al entrar,los ojos de Maddie se dilataron.

-¿pero que?,esto no se ve como una fiesta animada y divertida-

-es porque es una fiesta de un príncipe,madura-

dice Trina poniendo enojada a su prima.

-pues yo iré por ponche-

dice Lenny alejándose de los demás.

-vamos contigo-

dicen Martin Y Roy siguiéndolo.

-yo ideare una forma de hacer esta fiesta mas animada-

dice Maddie golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con la derecha.

-Mack,acompáñame-

dice Tomando la muñeca de su amiga pelinaranja

-yeiiy-

-yo iré a afuera a caminar por el jardín-

dice Kim

-¿te puedo acompañar?-

pregunta Kin

-seguro-

los 2 salen del castillo dirigiéndose al jardín

-yo iré a ver que hay de comer-

dice Konnie

-¿alguien dijo comida?-

preguntan al unisono Carl y Kon con los ojos brillosos,y ellos 3 se dirigen a la mesa donde estaban varias comidas.

-osea,¿como ellos pueden pensar en comida en un momento como este y así?-

pregunta Trina asqueada

-talves puedas aprovechar este momento para hablar con un apuesto príncipe o duque-

dice Mina a su mejor amiga.

-buena idea Mina,ya que tu me robaste a mi novio,es hora de que busque a alguien mas-

-`pero el jamas fue tu novio`-

susurra Mina mirando al suelo.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?-

-¡nada!,que deberías de buscar a alguien mas que sea de tu nivel-

dice Mina nerviosa.

-si,tienes razón,vamos,hay que buscar a mi chico soñado-

dice Trina arrastrando a Mina.

* * *

Carrie caminaba por todo el salón de fiesta buscando a Lenny,hasta que por fin lo haya tomando algo de ponche mientras platicaba con Martín y Roy.

Carrie se acerca pero al oír su nombre,se oculta en una planta que estaba a lado de ellos.

-si,creo que tienen razón,Carrie es muy inmadura,infantil,malhumorada,competitiva,torpe y algo molesta,siempre nos mete en situaciones raras y problemáticas al conseguir una tocada,y creo que tienen razón al decir que me canso de eso...-

decía Lenny hacia los chicos mientras tomaba otro sorbo de ponche de frutas.

Carrie sale de su escondite tristemente y se aleja de ahí cabizbaja.

-pero es mi novia y la amo,y respeto su forma de ser y hacer las cosas-

* * *

Laney y Corey aun seguían en el mismo sitio en un silencio incomodo.

-entonces,jejeje,¿que canción tocaremos?-

pregunta Laney a Corey

-aun no lo se-

-oh,bueno,podemos robar letras en el diario de Trina como siempre-

-si,eso suena genial-

...

...

...

-¿quieres..-

ambos dicen al mismo tiempo.

-eh,tu primero-

dice Corey

-quería saber si tu querías ir al jardín de rosas-

-suena bien-

**(¡DEMASIADO AMOR!)**

se ve a Trina en el jardín de rosas mientras Mina estaba por ahi viendo a los animales,Trina estaba oliendo una rosa hasta que un muchacho,de pelo rubio y traje blanco se le acerco a ella.

-hola,mi nombre es el príncipe Eduardo-

-jeje,yo soy Trina,valla,que hermosa es esta flor-

dice Trina viendo a la rosa.

-¿te refieres a esta rosa?-

Eduardo toma la rosa sorprendiendo a Trina, ella lo iba a tomar pero el la pone en su traje.

-gracias,resalta mis ojos-

Trina hace una mueca de tristeza y decepción.

* * *

se ve a Corey y a Laney sentados en una banca.

-em Corey,¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro que si amigo,¿que me quieres decir?-

-¿tu sabes que soy una chica no?-

-por-supuesto que lo se,no soy tonto-

-¿entonces porque siempre me llamas amigo,camarada,hermano y viejo?-

-pensábamos que talves te ibas a sentir incomoda rodeada de chicos,así que por eso te tratábamos como uno de los chicos-

-eso lo explica todo-

...

...

...

-oye Corey-

-mande-

-¿te gusta alguien o sientes atracción por esa persona?-

-bueno,me gusta alguien-

-¿y quien es?-

Corey se le queda mirando,abre la boca y dice...


	2. Estrategias

Corey mira a Laney,abre la boca y dice...

-Alguien- **(NA:XD)**

lANEY SE CAE DE ESPALDAS AL OIR LA RESOUESTADE cOREY,SE VUELVE A LEVANTAR Y LE DA UN ZAPE.

-OBVIO YA SE QUE ES ALGUIEN TONTO, ¿pero quien es?-

-ahh,no te voy a decir, es un secreto-

-argh,como quieras-

Laney se cruza de brazos algo molesta.

* * *

se ve a Trina caminando por el pasillo junto al príncipe,ella tenia una batalla con sus pesnamientos hasta qu eel príncipe la detiene.

-señorita Trina,aguarde-

ella mira hacia bajao y ve un charco de agua.

-oh,dios,que caballeroso-

-odiaría que resbalara-

-si,porsupuesto que si jijiji-

-una capalo resolverá todo-

-ya lo creo que si-

ambos se quedan mirando y Trina parpadea,ella cae en la cuenta y pone su pañuelo sobre el agua,el príncipe pasa sobre el y ella toma su pañeulo algo enojada y lo sigue.

mientras, Maddi ey Mack estaban repartiendo globos y soplando burbujas mientras bailaban y cantaban canciones alazar,la gente se le quedaba mirando feo hasta que una señora les llama la atención.

-señoritas,esta no es esa clase de fiesta-

ambas se detienen y parpadean.

-ooohhh,estas personas no quieren festejar,estas personas quieren FES-TE-JAR,dale DJ-

Maddie hace una seña y los músicos empiezan a tocar mas rápido y las demás personas se tapan los oídos enojados.

* * *

Coey y Laney caminaban por el jardín de rosas, en todo este tiempo,Laney le mandaba indirectas,como,tomarle de la mano,abrazarlo,posarse sobre su hombro,le beso la mejilla una vez,se miraron a los ojos,tomaba subrazo,y entre otras,pero el aun asi no caia en la cuenta,Laney se enoja un poco por eso y Corey se da cuenta de eso.

-¿te sucede algo Lanes?-

-no Corey,no me sucede nada-

-¿segura?,porque pensé que estabas enojada-

-si,si estoy enojada-

-y es conmigo?-

-¿tu que crees idiota?-

-oye,no me hables así-

-perdón,estoy algo estresada es todo,mejor volvamos al castillo-

Laney se aleja algo decepcionada mientras era seguida por Corey,el le seguía insistiendo en que le contara pero esta se negaba.

* * *

se ve a Mina y a Carrie atrás de un puesto,Mina estaba feliz pero Carrie estaba lgo decaída,delante del mostrados,enfrente y a los lados,se encontraban varios postres de manzanas.

-¿no estas feliz Carrie?,los abuelos,los tios y los primos porfin podrán tener el dinero para sus renovaciones-

-si,eso es genial...-

dice ella en voz baja.

-¿te ocurre algo?-

-nada,es solo que...

anes de que Carrie completara la frase Trina y Eduardo se pusieron en frente de su puesto.

-Mina,2 rollos de manzana please-

dice Trina

-enseguida Trina-

Mina saca 2rollos de manzana y se los da

-son 4 billetes-

Trina Mina a Eduardo sonriente y le hace una seña

-ehem-

ehem-

Eduardo le contradice y ella se molesta

-ehem-

-E-HHEM.

-ash,¿supongo que tendre que pagar yo no?-

susurra Trina algo molesta,ella saca su monedero pero Mina la detiene.

.no hace falta Trina,cortesia de la casa-

-gracias Minsky,almenos alguien si es caballeroso-

dice Trina molesta mientras miraba al príncipe Eduardo comer el rollo de manzana,el,al comerlo,pone una cara de asco y lo escupe.

-asco,mis paladares reales tocaron comida pueblerina,ire al castillo a comer un buffet decente-

dice el príncipe mientras e alejaba de ahí junto a Trina

-ah,vamos Carrie,hay que ir por el pastel-

Mina suspira y ella y Carrie se alejan.

* * *

dentro del castillo,Maddie y Mack trataban de animar la fietsa.

-vamos chicos,sacuden esas piernas y a bailar-

ellas 2 comienzan a bailar arriba del escenario mientras los demás las veian raro.

Mina y Carrie entran a la sala con un enorme pastel color verde.

-atención todos,el príncipe Eddie les manda este pastel para que sus paladares se llenen de ricura y gozor-

grita Mina mientras empujaba el carrito.

-panzazooooo-

grita Maddie y se tumba del escenario, los demás se dan cuenta de eso y se disparcen,ella casi cae encima del pastel pero solo cae a un lado,pero el pastel sale volando por los aires.

en ese instante,Trina y el príncipe Eduardo entran por la puerta y ellos se asustan al ver que el pastel va directo a ellos.

También,Corey y Laney entran al salón y se horrorizan al ver todo el desorden que había en la sala,ellos ven como el pastel iba hacia Trina y Eduardo y ven como Eduardo toma a Trina y la pone como escudo ensuciando su vestido.

-oh-oh-

dicen Corey y Laney al mismo tiempo

-oh-oh-

dicen Carrie y Mina al mismo tiempo

-oh-oh-

dicen Maddie y Mack al unisono

Ella se mira y se enoja,voltea hacia el príncipe mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rojo vivo por el enojo.

-USTED,SEÑOR,ES EL PRINCIPE MENOS CABLLEROSO,AMABLE Y GENEROSO QUE EH VISTO EN MI VIDA-

dice Trina toda echa una furia mientras e acerba mas al príncipe y este se alejaba

-LO UNICO VERDAD DE USTED ES QUE UNA UNA COMPLETA MOLESTIA REAL-

-iuuu,no te me acerques, me acabo de limpiar-

dice el príncipe asqueado sorprendiendo a Trina

-ay,¿tiene miedo de ensuciarse?,pues que pena!-

Trina comienza a sacudirse ensuciando al príncipe

-noo,mi hermoso traje,usted,señorita es una completa sucia,para un príncipe como yo,necesita mas gentileza de su parte-

-USTED-NO-ES-UN-PRINCIPEEEEE-

Trina se cubre en llamas y se pone en modo diario, el ponche,las luces y la estatua de hielo comienza a salir lava de ellos,Trina deja de escribir y se calma un poco y cae encima del príncipe Eduardo.

El diario cae y Corey lo atrapa.

-hora del show-

en ese instante el príncipe Eddie entra a la sala todo shockeado

-¿que acaba de suceder aquí?-

-príncipe Eddie,podemos explicarlo,estas niñas,estaban arruinando la fiesta y haciendo travesuras-

dice una señora apuntando a Maddie y a Mack.

-¿es eso cierto señoritas?-

amabas se miran y asienten tristemente.

-solo queríamos animar la fiesta aun poco-

dice Maddie

-se veía muy apagada y queríamos encenderla con diversión-

dice Mack

-pero al parecer todo salió mal-

-lo sentimos-

dicen ambas cabizbajas.

-no se preocupen, hicieron bien al tratar de animar la fiesta, hubiera sido genial que estuviera ahí presente, ya que siempre las fiestas aquí son aburridísimas, además...-

antes de que pudiera completar la frase,ve al príncipe Eduardo cubierto de pastel, él estalla en carcajadas al verlo.

-jajaja,¿hasta cubrieron de pastel a ese ptana vanidoso?,ajajajaja-

-de echo príncipe Eddie,esa fue mi hermana-

dice Corey.

-jajaja,no importa,el punto es que invite a ambas bandas a tocar en la fiesta,y creo,que ahora es el momento de tocar.-

-sabia que diría eso,oye Carrie-

-¿si?-

-tu contactas a tu banda?-

-si,solo en caso de emergencia,¿por?-

-pues ahora esta es una emergencia-

Corey y Carrie sacan sus guitarras y las elevan al cielo

-GROJBAND Y NEWMANS UNANSE-

gritan los 2 al mismo tiempo y sus amigos se elevan en una luz amarilla y a cada quien se le parecen sus instrumentos.

* * *

Konestaba en la batería, Kin estaba en uno de esos aparatos donde le subes y bajas la música y cambias el tono del micrófono, Kim estaba en el piano,Core y Carrie en la guitarra,Lenny en el bajo,Konnie ayudaba en las luces,Carl los grababa y Laney estaba en frente del micrófono.

-la cuenta Kon-

-1-2-1-2-3-4-

**(Laney)**

**Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me  
Everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like**

Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight

Let's rough it up  
Till they shut it down

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
Let's make a scene  
Like the movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down  
No one's watching  
Close your eyes  
Play it back and rewind

So surreal  
As the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling  
The credits are rolling  
Hold me now  
Before we run out of time

Let's rough it up  
Till the end of the night

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see  
You and me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me [x2]

Al terminar de cantar todos aplauden de la emoción.

-y ahora, la cantante de los NewMans cantara una canción que ella misma escribió llamada,please don`t leave me-

las personas empiezan a aplaudir y Laney le pasa el micrófono a Carrie,Laney cambia de lugar con Lenny y este toma la guitarra

**(Carrie)**

**Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da Da da da, da da**

**I don't know if I can yell any louder How many time I've kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting? Da da da, da da**

**I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces When my heart is broken Da da da, da da**

**Please don't leave me Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me**

**How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty Da da da, da da**

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise Da da da, da da**

**Please don't leave me Oh please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me**

**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag And I need you, I'm sorry Da da da, da da**

**Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da Please, please don't leave me (Da da da, da da)**

**Baby please don't leave me (Da da da, da da) No, don't leave me Please don't leave me no no no**

**I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please don't leave me**

**Please don't leave me, oh no no no. I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this**

**Please don't leave me Baby, please, please don't leave me**

Al terminar de cantar la gente empieza a aplaudir aun mas.

-gracias-

* * *

horas pasaron y todas las personas estaban bailando,otras platicando,Mack y Maddie dirigían la línea de conga mientras la música sonabaya que encontraron unos altavoces y una radio.

Corey estaba platicando con sus amigos hasta que Laneyle toca el hombro y este voltea.

-hola Lanes,¿que pasa?-

-¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-

pregunta Laney peor luego nota las miradas de Carl,Martin,Roy,Kin y Kon.

-a solas-

dice ella algo molesta y los demás vuelven a su lugar.

-seguro,vamos-

ambos salen del castillo y se sientan en una banca.

-bien,¿de que quieres hablar?-

-bueno,la canción que tomamos del diario de Trina,se asemeja mucho a lo que me esta pasando con un chico-

-¿a si?-

-si,pero,el chico es mucho mas obvio de lo que aparenta-

-¿y porque crees eso?-

-porque le estado mandando indirectas todo el tiempo eh incluso la canción que cante se la dedique a el-

-wow,el si es muy obvio,y dime,¿quien es el que te gusta?-

-´´no puedo creerlo es mucho mas obvio de lo que pense´´-

piensa Laney

-¿acaso es Kin?-

-¿que?,iu,no-

-Martin?-

-no-

-el príncipe Eddie?-

-!no!.

-Carl?-

-NO-

-no será de...-

antes de que Corey completara la frase Laney lo interumpe.

-de ti idiota,estoy enamorada de ti-

Corey abre los ojos como platos y abre la boca al oír lo que dijo Laney,ella se le queda viendo esperando que dijera algo.

* * *

Corey aun seguía en estado de shock hasta que Laney le dio una cachetada.

-auuu-

-al fin reaccionas-

-entonces...¿de mi?-

-s-si-

-¿desde hace cuando?-

-desde unas semanas después de crear la banda-

-¿algo mas que deba saber?-

-bueno,yo necesito sbaer,tu respuesta-

Corey la mira,el si estaba seguro de sus sentimientos,habia estado enamorado de ella desde hace unas semanas antes,el quería decirle que si,pero el quería otra forma de decirle que si,¿un beso?,no muy cliché y cursi,¿un abrazo?,no muy poco,Corey tenia una batalla en su cabeza hasta que porfin se decidio.


	3. al fin

Corey mira a Laney,abre la boca y dice...

-Alguien- **(NA:XD)**

lANEY SE CAE DE ESPALDAS AL OIR LA RESOUESTADE cOREY,SE VUELVE A LEVANTAR Y LE DA UN ZAPE.

-OBVIO YA SE QUE ES ALGUIEN TONTO, ¿pero quien es?-

-ahh,no te voy a decir, es un secreto-

-argh,como quieras-

Laney se cruza de brazos algo molesta.

* * *

se ve a Trina caminando por el pasillo junto al príncipe,ella tenia una batalla con sus pesnamientos hasta qu eel príncipe la detiene.

-señorita Trina,aguarde-

ella mira hacia bajao y ve un charco de agua.

-oh,dios,que caballeroso-

-odiaría que resbalara-

-si,porsupuesto que si jijiji-

-una capalo resolverá todo-

-ya lo creo que si-

ambos se quedan mirando y Trina parpadea,ella cae en la cuenta y pone su pañuelo sobre el agua,el príncipe pasa sobre el y ella toma su pañeulo algo enojada y lo sigue.

mientras, Maddi ey Mack estaban repartiendo globos y soplando burbujas mientras bailaban y cantaban canciones alazar,la gente se le quedaba mirando feo hasta que una señora les llama la atención.

-señoritas,esta no es esa clase de fiesta-

ambas se detienen y parpadean.

-ooohhh,estas personas no quieren festejar,estas personas quieren FES-TE-JAR,dale DJ-

Maddie hace una seña y los músicos empiezan a tocar mas rápido y las demás personas se tapan los oídos enojados.

* * *

Coey y Laney caminaban por el jardín de rosas, en todo este tiempo,Laney le mandaba indirectas,como,tomarle de la mano,abrazarlo,posarse sobre su hombro,le beso la mejilla una vez,se miraron a los ojos,tomaba subrazo,y entre otras,pero el aun asi no caia en la cuenta,Laney se enoja un poco por eso y Corey se da cuenta de eso.

-¿te sucede algo Lanes?-

-no Corey,no me sucede nada-

-¿segura?,porque pensé que estabas enojada-

-si,si estoy enojada-

-y es conmigo?-

-¿tu que crees idiota?-

-oye,no me hables así-

-perdón,estoy algo estresada es todo,mejor volvamos al castillo-

Laney se aleja algo decepcionada mientras era seguida por Corey,el le seguía insistiendo en que le contara pero esta se negaba.

* * *

se ve a Mina y a Carrie atrás de un puesto,Mina estaba feliz pero Carrie estaba lgo decaída,delante del mostrados,enfrente y a los lados,se encontraban varios postres de manzanas.

-¿no estas feliz Carrie?,los abuelos,los tios y los primos porfin podrán tener el dinero para sus renovaciones-

-si,eso es genial...-

dice ella en voz baja.

-¿te ocurre algo?-

-nada,es solo que...

anes de que Carrie completara la frase Trina y Eduardo se pusieron en frente de su puesto.

-Mina,2 rollos de manzana please-

dice Trina

-enseguida Trina-

Mina saca 2rollos de manzana y se los da

-son 4 billetes-

Trina Mina a Eduardo sonriente y le hace una seña

-ehem-

ehem-

Eduardo le contradice y ella se molesta

-ehem-

-E-HHEM.

-ash,¿supongo que tendre que pagar yo no?-

susurra Trina algo molesta,ella saca su monedero pero Mina la detiene.

.no hace falta Trina,cortesia de la casa-

-gracias Minsky,almenos alguien si es caballeroso-

dice Trina molesta mientras miraba al príncipe Eduardo comer el rollo de manzana,el,al comerlo,pone una cara de asco y lo escupe.

-asco,mis paladares reales tocaron comida pueblerina,ire al castillo a comer un buffet decente-

dice el príncipe mientras e alejaba de ahí junto a Trina

-ah,vamos Carrie,hay que ir por el pastel-

Mina suspira y ella y Carrie se alejan.

* * *

dentro del castillo,Maddie y Mack trataban de animar la fietsa.

-vamos chicos,sacuden esas piernas y a bailar-

ellas 2 comienzan a bailar arriba del escenario mientras los demás las veian raro.

Mina y Carrie entran a la sala con un enorme pastel color verde.

-atención todos,el príncipe Eddie les manda este pastel para que sus paladares se llenen de ricura y gozor-

grita Mina mientras empujaba el carrito.

-panzazooooo-

grita Maddie y se tumba del escenario, los demás se dan cuenta de eso y se disparcen,ella casi cae encima del pastel pero solo cae a un lado,pero el pastel sale volando por los aires.

en ese instante,Trina y el príncipe Eduardo entran por la puerta y ellos se asustan al ver que el pastel va directo a ellos.

También,Corey y Laney entran al salón y se horrorizan al ver todo el desorden que había en la sala,ellos ven como el pastel iba hacia Trina y Eduardo y ven como Eduardo toma a Trina y la pone como escudo ensuciando su vestido.

-oh-oh-

dicen Corey y Laney al mismo tiempo

-oh-oh-

dicen Carrie y Mina al mismo tiempo

-oh-oh-

dicen Maddie y Mack al unisono

Ella se mira y se enoja,voltea hacia el príncipe mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rojo vivo por el enojo.

-USTED,SEÑOR,ES EL PRINCIPE MENOS CABLLEROSO,AMABLE Y GENEROSO QUE EH VISTO EN MI VIDA-

dice Trina toda echa una furia mientras e acerba mas al príncipe y este se alejaba

-LO UNICO VERDAD DE USTED ES QUE UNA UNA COMPLETA MOLESTIA REAL-

-iuuu,no te me acerques, me acabo de limpiar-

dice el príncipe asqueado sorprendiendo a Trina

-ay,¿tiene miedo de ensuciarse?,pues que pena!-

Trina comienza a sacudirse ensuciando al príncipe

-noo,mi hermoso traje,usted,señorita es una completa sucia,para un príncipe como yo,necesita mas gentileza de su parte-

-USTED-NO-ES-UN-PRINCIPEEEEE-

Trina se cubre en llamas y se pone en modo diario, el ponche,las luces y la estatua de hielo comienza a salir lava de ellos,Trina deja de escribir y se calma un poco y cae encima del príncipe Eduardo.

El diario cae y Corey lo atrapa.

-hora del show-

en ese instante el príncipe Eddie entra a la sala todo shockeado

-¿que acaba de suceder aquí?-

-príncipe Eddie,podemos explicarlo,estas niñas,estaban arruinando la fiesta y haciendo travesuras-

dice una señora apuntando a Maddie y a Mack.

-¿es eso cierto señoritas?-

amabas se miran y asienten tristemente.

-solo queríamos animar la fiesta aun poco-

dice Maddie

-se veía muy apagada y queríamos encenderla con diversión-

dice Mack

-pero al parecer todo salió mal-

-lo sentimos-

dicen ambas cabizbajas.

-no se preocupen, hicieron bien al tratar de animar la fiesta, hubiera sido genial que estuviera ahí presente, ya que siempre las fiestas aquí son aburridísimas, además...-

antes de que pudiera completar la frase,ve al príncipe Eduardo cubierto de pastel, él estalla en carcajadas al verlo.

-jajaja,¿hasta cubrieron de pastel a ese ptana vanidoso?,ajajajaja-

-de echo príncipe Eddie,esa fue mi hermana-

dice Corey.

-jajaja,no importa,el punto es que invite a ambas bandas a tocar en la fiesta,y creo,que ahora es el momento de tocar.-

-sabia que diría eso,oye Carrie-

-¿si?-

-tu contactas a tu banda?-

-si,solo en caso de emergencia,¿por?-

-pues ahora esta es una emergencia-

Corey y Carrie sacan sus guitarras y las elevan al cielo

-GROJBAND Y NEWMANS UNANSE-

gritan los 2 al mismo tiempo y sus amigos se elevan en una luz amarilla y a cada quien se le parecen sus instrumentos.

* * *

Konestaba en la batería, Kin estaba en uno de esos aparatos donde le subes y bajas la música y cambias el tono del micrófono, Kim estaba en el piano,Core y Carrie en la guitarra,Lenny en el bajo,Konnie ayudaba en las luces,Carl los grababa y Laney estaba en frente del micrófono.

-la cuenta Kon-

-1-2-1-2-3-4-

**(Laney)**

**Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me  
Everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like**

Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight

Let's rough it up  
Till they shut it down

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
Let's make a scene  
Like the movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down  
No one's watching  
Close your eyes  
Play it back and rewind

So surreal  
As the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling  
The credits are rolling  
Hold me now  
Before we run out of time

Let's rough it up  
Till the end of the night

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see  
You and me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me [x2]

Al terminar de cantar todos aplauden de la emoción.

-y ahora, la cantante de los NewMans cantara una canción que ella misma escribió llamada,please don`t leave me-

las personas empiezan a aplaudir y Laney le pasa el micrófono a Carrie,Laney cambia de lugar con Lenny y este toma la guitarra

**(Carrie)**

**Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da Da da da, da da**

**I don't know if I can yell any louder How many time I've kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting? Da da da, da da**

**I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces When my heart is broken Da da da, da da**

**Please don't leave me Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me**

**How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty Da da da, da da**

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise Da da da, da da**

**Please don't leave me Oh please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me**

**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag And I need you, I'm sorry Da da da, da da**

**Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da Please, please don't leave me (Da da da, da da)**

**Baby please don't leave me (Da da da, da da) No, don't leave me Please don't leave me no no no**

**I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please don't leave me**

**Please don't leave me, oh no no no. I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this**

**Please don't leave me Baby, please, please don't leave me**

Al terminar de cantar la gente empieza a aplaudir aun mas.

-gracias-

* * *

horas pasaron y todas las personas estaban bailando,otras platicando,Mack y Maddie dirigían la línea de conga mientras la música sonabaya que encontraron unos altavoces y una radio.

Corey estaba platicando con sus amigos hasta que Laneyle toca el hombro y este voltea.

-hola Lanes,¿que pasa?-

-¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-

pregunta Laney peor luego nota las miradas de Carl,Martin,Roy,Kin y Kon.

-a solas-

dice ella algo molesta y los demás vuelven a su lugar.

-seguro,vamos-

ambos salen del castillo y se sientan en una banca.

-bien,¿de que quieres hablar?-

-bueno,la canción que tomamos del diario de Trina,se asemeja mucho a lo que me esta pasando con un chico-

-¿a si?-

-si,pero,el chico es mucho mas obvio de lo que aparenta-

-¿y porque crees eso?-

-porque le estado mandando indirectas todo el tiempo eh incluso la canción que cante se la dedique a el-

-wow,el si es muy obvio,y dime,¿quien es el que te gusta?-

-´´no puedo creerlo es mucho mas obvio de lo que pense´´-

piensa Laney

-¿acaso es Kin?-

-¿que?,iu,no-

-Martin?-

-no-

-el príncipe Eddie?-

-!no!.

-Carl?-

-NO-

-no será de...-

antes de que Corey completara la frase Laney lo interumpe.

-de ti idiota,estoy enamorada de ti-

Corey abre los ojos como platos y abre la boca al oír lo que dijo Laney,ella se le queda viendo esperando que dijera algo.

* * *

Corey aun seguía en estado de shock hasta que Laney le dio una cachetada.

-auuu-

-al fin reaccionas-

-entonces...¿de mi?-

-s-si-

-¿desde hace cuando?-

-desde unas semanas después de crear la banda-

-¿algo mas que deba saber?-

-bueno,yo necesito sbaer,tu respuesta-

Corey la mira,el si estaba seguro de sus sentimientos,habia estado enamorado de ella desde hace unas semanas antes,el quería decirle que si,pero el quería otra forma de decirle que si,¿un beso?,no muy cliché y cursi,¿un abrazo?,no muy poco,Corey tenia una batalla en su cabeza hasta que porfin se decidio.


End file.
